Dreams Do Come True
by SammieJean13
Summary: What happens when you put a Molfy and a Weasley together? Well..read and see. I don't know about the rating yet but we'll see in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter charactors. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. But you knew that already didn't ya...

FIRST STEP

"Ginny! Ginny snap out of it!" Screamed Ron, Ginny's annoyingly loud older brother. She had been sleeping in her room and had just gotten to sleep about an hour ago.

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny asked, obviously annoyed at her brother.

"We have to get ready! We're going to be late if we don't get a move on!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about? Today's SATURDAY Ronald, we don't have anything to do today, trust me, I made sure I checked." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well ex-cuse me! You seem to have forgotten that today is someones birthday I'm guessing." He replyed in a harsh tone.

"What are you talking about? And of course I'm grouchy! I just got woke up after only a hour of sleep!" She screamed, not caring who heard her.

"Ginny, it's 12:15 in the afternoon! You needed to get up anyways! But like I was saying earlier, today's Harry's birthday and he wanted you to come to lunch with us." He said, mumbling the last part still trying to figure out why Harry would ask his little sister to go out with them.

Ginny sighed. "Tell him I'll be down in a little bit. Where are we going anyway so I know how to dress?" She asked stumbling out of bed.

"Somewhere in Diagon Alley, don't worry about it being to fancy, just wear jeans and a T-shirt, that should be fine." He said casually.

"You got it!" She roled her eyes. After showering and casting a simple hair-drying spell on her hair, she applyed her black eyeliner and light pink blush. She walked to her closet and began to browse through it. 'this is just a little to shiny and this is just a little too stylish' she complained. She finally just decided on some hip huggers and a black shirt that hugger her curves in just the right places. She pulled up her hair and headed for the door. After decenting from the stairs she screamed to the boys that she was done and headed over to the fireplace eager to get out of the house.

"Coming! Wow, you girls take FOREVER to get ready. Does it REALLY take THAT long to shower and put on your clothes? I mean, bloody hell, you people take all day in those rooms of yours!" Ron commented. Harry just shook his head.

"You know mate, your not really as smart as you make yourself out to be. You know girls have to put on their faces before they can leave, otherwise we wouldn't have anything to look at!" Harry exclaimed laughing. Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Oh shut up you bloody prats. Your just mad because you can't look as good as this!" She protested, swaying her hand over her body and steping into the fireplace.

"Got that right" Harry mumbled.

"What was that mate?" Ron asked eyeing the man with his eyebows quirked up.

"Nothing!" He choked out and steped in the fireplace with Ginny and took a hand full of floo powder and screamed DIAGON ALLEY! and they dissapeared into the flames. Ron soon following after.

-  
Sorry this chapter is so short. This is the first Fanfic I've ever writen and I just made it out of bordom..haha so review please and tell me what you think! THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

As Ginny landed she couldn't help but wonder where they were going to go considering there weren't many good places around there to eat. She looked around for a bit tryin to see if they had put in a new eating place lately that she hadn't heard of before. Carefully skimming the shops making sure she didn't miss anywhere, she spotted a place she certainly hadn't seen last time she was there. It was called 'Dragon'. For some reason that had sounded familiar to Ginny but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it reminded her of. Harry soon spoke up interupting her thoughts. 

"Hey, when Ron gets here tell him I'll meet him at Dragon in 5. I have to go pick something up from Florrish and Blotts." Harry said while hurrying off in the other direction.

"Harry! Wait! Your going in the wrong direction!" Ginny screamed. But he was already gone. "Well isn't this just wonderful. I'm stuck here by myself untill Ron finally shows up even though that might not be any time soon considering he gets lost all the time! Stupid idiot acts like he was never taught to talk properly!" She said leaning back against a nearby wall. Just then Ron came flying out of the fireplace.

"Oi that hurt! They really should make softer landings for this type of stuff, it leaves some nasty bruises!" Ron screamed tryin to brush invisable ashes off his shirt.

"Uhh ok...but we gotta meet Harry at Dragon in 5. He says he's going to Florish and Blotts but he went the total opposite way of it. Do you know where he could be going?" Ginny asked steping around to face her brother and raising an eyebrow.

"He uhh...well he kinda...sorta..uhh how do I put this..he-went-to-meet-up-with-Pancy." Ron finally babbled out. Ginny glared at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Yea, right, and I go out with Draco Molfy..." Ginny said roling her eyes.

"I don't remember me ever dating a filthy weasel." Said a voice behind her. Ginny spun around to see no other than Draco Molfy. At his side were Blaise, Pancy, and Harry. Blaise was smirking at Draco's comment and Pancy was glaring at Ginny for her comment. The story behind that was Harry and Pancy had started talking soon after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and finally defeated Voldemort. Pancy had switched to the good side along with Draco and Blaise. They lost alot of family respect and friends doing so but they didn't feel it was that important to them after coming to realize that no matter if they had stayed with Voldemort and his crew, they would have lost anyways. And Pancy also hated being bossed around and that was exactly what Voldemort was good at. So she ditched the old bastard and started to hang out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Soon after she left, Draco and Blaise did the same and joined in too. Harry and Pancy had hooked up that summer on Pancy's 18th birthday. But, unfortunitly,Ginny didn't know about all this and Pancy thought it was the right time to inform her of it.

"Well it looks like we have a new couple everyone!" Harry screamed. Noone seemed to think it was too funny though. Ginny just stood there looking dumb-struck. Ron was turning red from embarrassment for Harry's sake. Pancy was glaring daggers at Ginny for accually thinking something like that could never happen, and Draco was standing there looking at Ginny with a smirk on his face about the last comment she had made about him and her. To him though, that didn't sound too bad. 'Ginny and Draco...that kind of has a ring to it.' He thought. 'Wait...did I just say Ginny and Draco? As in...Ginny Weasley and Draco Molfy...as...a couple? Oh bloody hell...I've officially gone mad..' He thought with a smugged look on his face. She had grown over the summer though. Her breast were at least to a 36C from what he could tell and she had a very good figure. Her curves where in just the right spots and her butt had gotten bigger and firmer from the looks of it. He was soon interupted from his thoughts when he heard her screaming.

"Not bloody likely!" Ginny finally managed to scream. 'unfortunitly for me' She thought.

"I was only kidding! Geez Gin chill out. It was just a joke." Harry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Well I didn't find it very funny! And when did this happen!" She asked pointing back and forth from Pancy to Harry. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked looking from Harry to Ron.

"Uhh well Gin, you see, we didn't think.."Harry started but was soon cut off by Pancy.

"Why does it matter? Is it really THAT hard to believe that someone like me and someone like Harry would hook up? Well get use to it hunny because we did and there is NOTHING you can do about it. You might not like me and I defenitly don't like you but I do love him and that's all that matters so if you don't like it then you can leave because I know I sure in the hell aint leavin him on his birthday just because poor Ginny doesn't like it.." Pancy was now about 2 inches from Ginny's face.

"Pancy, I didn't mean to offend you when I said that, it's just, noone ever told me that you two had started talking and all that and I just remember how you two hated eachother back in school and when Ron said that he was meeting you somewhere I thought he was saying it as a joke. I really didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry if it hurt you." Ginny appologized. She usually would have gone back off on a girl if she would of screamed at her like that but she really didn't find no use in fighting with Pancy because god forbid that girl never lets anything go and always gets the last word anyways. Also the fact that it was Harry's birthday and she didn't want to start anything with Harry's GIRLFRIEND on his BIRTHDAY. That wouldn't of been very pleasent.

"Oh..." Is all Pancy could say.

"But that still doesn't mean I like it. Considering I only know you by how you USE to be and how you USE to be wasn't exactly my favorite. You see, I kind of have bitchfobia, where I don't like bitches, at all. So you will still have to prove yourself trust worthy around me or else you better expect it to be a living hell." Ginny whispered in her ear as she passed.

"Haha gotcha." Pancy said with a small laugh and a wink. Draco stood back watching this whole episode. 'Had Ginny really just threatened Pancy like that and got away with it?' he thought. 'Wow...this should be an interesting day'. At that, the gang headed off tward Dragon.

"This is amazing!" Ginny gasped as she walked into the restaurant. Everything was in green and silver. The walls were green and had a silver boarder around the top and bottom edges of the walls. There was a long snake drawing going all along the middle of the wall paper with the head starting at the front counter and going all around the restaurant back untill it reached back to the counter. The tables were green with silver chairs to go with them. There was a bar in the far corner painted silver with green lights along the top. It was sort of dark in there but not too dark to where you couldn't see what you were eating. It was all around amazing. Draco let out a chuckle.

"And you wanna know the best part?" He asked. Ginny just looked at him questionly. "I own it!" He winked.


End file.
